Quando estou com ele
by Ryuno-chan
Summary: Como é que a relação da Robin e do Barney está depois de 6 belos meses? BROTP


How I Met Your Mother não me pertence, nem muito menos o Barney Stinson nem a Robin Scherbatsky.

--------------------------------

Sorrio.

Sim, porque esse é um dos (muitos) efeitos que ele tem sobre mim: a felicidade. É sempre tão difícil não sorrir quando estou com ele, perto dele.

No entanto é ainda mais difícil enquanto ele (irresistível), me lança olhares com aqueles seus magníficos olhos azuis. Aqueles olhos são os culpados pela destruição das minhas defesas, as defesas que levei anos para construir e a aperfeiçoar. Tanto trabalho e esforço para as construir à volta das minhas emoções e impulsos para depois tudo ser facilmente destruído pelo seu olhar…

E ainda muito menos enquanto ele me sussurra por entre a sua respiração agradavelmente quente, palavras que nem me atrevo a repetir na presença doutras pessoas (pessoas que não são ele) …

Elas não compreenderiam e provavelmente preferissem não compreender, pelo bem delas.

Só nós compreendíamos o verdadeiro sentido que aquelas palavras possuíam, como se fossem uma espécie de linguagem secreta. Só nossa.

Ele afasta a sua boca da minha orelha observando cuidadosamente a minha face, a minha expressão e sorri com um pequeno brilho nos olhos.

_Talvez eu também tenha algum tipo de efeito de felicidade sobre ele_, penso ao retribuir-lhe o sorriso.

"_O que foi?"_consigo perguntar entre a nossa partilha privada de sorrisos.

Ele olha por um momento para as suas mãos que naquele momento agarravam as minhas, eu sinto os seus dedos entrelaçados entre os meus. As mãos dele são quentes e extremamente reconfortantes. Tem uma textura tão suave que apenas de pensar nelas a percorreram-me o corpo fazia o meu coração cavalgar selvagemmente dentro do meu peito.

"_Eu-"_ ele levanta os olhos na minha direcção, o seu olhar era pensativo mas extremamente terno, o mesmo e único olhar por que me tinha lentamente apaixonado meses atrás (quem não se apaixonava por aquele olhar?)_ "-estava a p-pensar c-como é que…fogo vais achar isto tão, lamechas…"_ele lambe os lábios e desvia os seus olhos dos meus voltado a fitar as nossas mãos ainda entrelaçadas.

Eu podia quase jurar que havia visto um tom avermelhado levemente pintado sobre a sua face quando desviou o olhar. O Barney, o _meu_ Barney embaraçado? Devo um pedido de desculpas ao Marshall pois os milagres acontecem mesmo…

"_Vá Stinson, desembucha"_encorajo-o com um riso abafado a que ele responde com um suspiro profundo e derrotado, dá uma pequena carícia com o polegar no cimo da minha mão e logo de seguida volta a estabelecer contacto visual comigo.

Os seus olhos azuis voltam a encontrar os meus e assim mais uma vez as minhas defesas voltam a cair…

Ele já não me sorria, agora a expressão dele estava carregada de seriedade e talvez até de um pouco de… incerteza? (nunca fui muito boa a interpretar as expressões das pessoas).

"_Estava a pensar-" ele volta a lamber os lábios "-como é que isto pôde acontecer a mim… sabes…"_ não consegui captar o que ele quis transmitir com aquela frase (acho que nunca fui boa interpretar seja o que fosse) …

"_Desculpa Barney, não te estou a acompanhar, acontecer o que?"_ lanço-lhe um olhar ligeiramente perdido e ele ri-se forçadamente desse mesmo olhar.

"_Oh Scherbatsky, Scherbatsky, o que achas?"_pergunta numa voz um pouco sarcástica como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia de sempre e talvez até fosse.

"_Tu"_diz por um suspiro _"Tu aconteceste Robin, tu entraste na minha vida- quer dizer, na minha fantástica vida,"_ele mostra-me um sorriso convencido ao carregar sonoramente na palavra «fantástica» _"e não sei como mas-"_ a voz dele suaviza aos poucos mas isso não impede o seu sorriso de continuar cheio de confiança _"-tornaste-a ainda melhor…melhor do que alguma vez havia imaginado"_ o seu sorriso confiante desvanece dando lugar a um sorriso sincero.

Baixo o meu olhar devido à intensidade que aquela declaração tem sobre mim. Como é que uma declaração me pode afectar tanto? Por que sabem, eu já tinha tido _milhares_ de declarações- (ok, peço desculpa pela hipérbole que aqui criei) -muitas declarações e nunca nenhuma delas me fez sentir assim, tão bem, tanto leve, quase acreditei que podia saltar pelas nuvens sem nunca existir a possibilidade de uma queda.

"_Sim, isso foi definitivamente muito lamechas"_gozo amigavelmente com ele entre leves gargalhadas, apesar de ter adorado ouvir tal declaração vinda da sua boca.

E tecnicamente adorava qualquer coisa que saísse da boca dele, era como musica, não para os meus ouvidos, mas para o meu coração (oh deus isto não pode ficar mais lamechas!).

Sabem, sempre pensei que desde do momento em que nos assumíssemos perante uma relação ou seja como um casal, ele nunca conseguiria ou aceitaria fazer certas coisas que os casais normalmente gostam de fazer: dar as mãos, fazer carícias em público, chamar nomes amorosos um ao outro, enfim lamechices.

Nem imaginam o quanto me enganei.

No segundo dia oficialmente como namorados ele descaiu-se no McLarens e chamou-me "minha namorada" à frente dos olhares observadores da Lily e do Marshall, é claro que logo a seguir passou-se completamente e fugiu aterrorizado do bar (ficamos sem saber dele durante um dia).

No oitavo dia estávamos no apartamento do Ted juntamente com todo o grupo e ele beijou-me na testa, despedindo-se com um grande sorriso e um _"Volto já baby"_ antes de ser ausentar até ao bar para nos trazer umas cervejas frescas.

Um mês e meio depois, no nosso caminho até ao ponto de encontro habitual no McLarens, ele entrelaçou disfarçadamente a sua mão com a minha e acabamos por caminhar assim por mais de 10 minutos até chegarmos ao bar.

Dois meses depois ele imprevisivelmente pediu-me para ir viver com ele… e eu previsivelmente respondi não, mas ele era teimoso e continuou a insistir durante mais dois meses até eu finalmente ceder ao seu pedido. E viria a descobrir que essa escolha seria uma das melhores decisões da minha vida.

Viver com o Barney era fácil, era confortável. Com ele nunca havia conversas sobre o futuro, nunca havia conversas sobre casamentos e mesmo nunca sobre ter ou não ter crianças, ou seja não existiam as horríveis conversas de que eu acabava sempre por fugir nas relações.

E era por isso que ele me conseguia compreender tão perfeitamente, porque ele era como eu… só queria aproveitar o presente e deixar-se levar pelo momento.

"_Mentirosa…tu adoraste, admite Scherbatsky"_ bolas ele apanhou-me, seria assim tão óbvio? _Provavelmente_, respondi mentalmente à minha própria pergunta e correi ao reparar que ele me observava meio fascinado.

"_Ok…eu admito, adorei Barney"_ desisti, não podia esconder o quer o que fosse dele, dele e daqueles olhos azuis que liam-me como um livro aberto sem qualquer percalço ou reviravolta nas páginas.

Uns segundos depois ele inclina-se cuidadosamente na minha direcção e beija-me. Os seus lábios quentes pressionam gentilmente contra os meus mandado pequenos arrepios por todo o meu corpo.

Outra coisa que eu apreciava no Barney Stinson, era o facto de ele saber sempre as minhas necessidades.

Ele sabia sempre o que tinha que fazer, fosse para me satisfazer sexualmente fosse para me fazer sorrir ou até mesmo para me reconfortar e afastar emoções negativas de mim.

E naquele momento ele sabia que eu precisava dele, dele e dos seus lábios.

Sorrio interiormente à medida que a nossa troça de beijos fica mais intensa e as suas mãos começam a percorrer urgentemente o meu corpo.

Naquele momento desejei que a roupa não existisse nos nossos corpos. Desejei tanto que não estivéssemos no telhado do apartamento do Ted, mas sim no apartamento do Barney…no nosso apartamento, debaixo dos lençóis de algodão azul-

Algo interrompe os meus pensamentos mergulhados em desejos e fantasias.

_Maldita chuva_, penso amaldiçoando o céu.

Ambos paramos (infelizmente) e fitamos o céu que mandava uma chuva ligeiramente forte. Quando me ia levantar para sair debaixo daquela tempestade de pingos um braço impede que faça tal acção.

"_Espera Robin"_murmura sorridente com o seu cabelo loiro ligeiramente molhado.

"_Mas Barney está a chover,"_constatei entre um pequeno sorriso _"vamos para casa, para o quentinho"_pedi agora com um tom de voz um pouco sugestivo.

Ele ri percebendo onde queria chegar _"Vai valer a pena,"_garante e segura-me pelo queixo _"vai ser lendário"_ e mais uma vez volta a beijar-me.

Respondi ao lento beijo e passei os meus dedos entre os seus cabelos agora totalmente alagados pela chuva.

O frio não estava na minha lista de problemas, apesar da temperatura estar quase abaixo dos 4 graus e da água gelada que encharcava cada vez mais as nossas roupas e percorria as nossas peles, bem, simplesmente não era grave.

Porque eu estava ali com ele…

E isso era como se a chuva fria não estivesse a cair sobre nossas cabeças.

Era como se a cidade lá em baixo cheia de carros e pessoas que corriam, gritavam, iluminavam e buzinavam fossem imagens cinzentas dos anos 60 completamente mudas.

Era como se existisse uma bolha de sabão a nossa volta bloqueado o resto do mundo, bloqueado qualquer som relativamente familiar, qualquer movimento demasiado veloz, qualquer imagem remotamente colorida, tudo isso era irrelevante.

Porque o tempo estava parado.

E eu implorava que ficasse assim para sempre. Parado para nós os dois (sou tão egoísta).

Os nossos gemidos e movimentos eram os únicos sons de fundo existentes, volto a sorrir interiormente.

"_O-oh se va-valeu a p-pena…"_sussurro-lhe sedutoramente entre pequenos beijos fazendo-o rir levemente _"eu amo-te…"_confesso (finalmente!) ao fim de seis longos e fantásticos meses de namoro.

Ouço um riso terno e sinto-o a aproximar-se sorrateiramente da minha orelha _"Também te amo baby, tu sabes que sim …"_

Fora da fortaleza da bolha de sabão a chuva continua a cair furiosamente, as pessoas e os carros que são o puro barulho sonoro continuam nas suas rotinas diárias de fazer barulho angustiante, o tempo continua a andar.

-------------------------

Eu adorei escrever isto. Esta historia faz parte da minha série de HIMYM de como eu gostaria que a relação Barney/Robin fosse.

Se gostarem mandem reviews. Desculpem por qualquer erro e pelo evidente off character em ambos os personagens... D:


End file.
